Coffee for Two
by Setosora77
Summary: Demyx finds the waitress at the cafe cute and talks to Zexion about it, AU! contain OCs


Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Half the credit for this story goes to my friend, C.D. Meiss, we wrote this a long time ago, I don't even know when. I was going through storage and found it and decided, hey, why not put this on fanfic!

Coffee for Two

Demyx was so excited. Finals were over, and it was summer break. College was great and all, and he was excelling in all of his Fine Arts classes, but he just needed a break. A few months ago, he had found this cute little coffee shop called the Lunar Cafe. That's where he often met his best friend and aspiring novelist, Zexion Ikeda.

Today was ordinary, but Demyx felt that this day had the potential to be something greater. So, as he walked into the Lunar Cafe and noticed the new waitress at his regular table, he grinned. Zexion waved to him as he sat down.

Demyx glanced at the waitress. She had shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a really cute smile. Her name tag read, "Ariana".

"So, what can I get for you two gentlemen, this afternoon?" She said with a smile.

Zexion quietly replied, "I'll have the non-fat Chai tea frapp, and a Lemon-Poppy seed muffin." He blinked at Demyx, who seemed to be at a loss for words, "I...i'll have, uh..." He just kept looking at the waitress, even as Zexion cut in for him. "And Clouds-for-Brains here will have the 4-pump raspberry Green Iced Tea with extra ice."

"Alright, I'll get that right out for you two." She walked back to the kitchen, cheerfully. "Th-thanks..." Demyx stuttered after her. He looks back at his friend to find him glaring at him. "What is with you, Dem? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" Demyx blinked and shook his head. "Not like that..." Zexion rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book while he waited for his drink. And after a few minutes, she came back out with the drinks and Zexy's muffin. "Will that be all?"

Demyx mentally kicked himself as he blurted, "Uh no! I, uh.." He faltered. "My name's Demyx. What's yours?" He held out his hand. "Ariana." She tured to leave. "I have to get back to work... sir..." Demyx didn't know what to do. Why was she just walking away? Most girls were falling over themselves to get his full attention. He had to think quickly. "Wait! Um...when do you get off work? We could, uh, go see a movie?" 'Wow that was lame...she probably didn't even hear me...' Dem thought to himself.

And of course, due to pure luck, she didn't, or she just chose to ignore him.

Demyx slumped onto the table, nearly knocking over his drink. "I'm a failure at life, Zexy. What am I supposed to do?" He didn't look up from his book. "She's just a girl, Demyx. Get over her, it's not like she's the only girl on earth." Demyx stuttered at his friend's lack of feeling. "Zexion! Didn't you see her? She was so pretty and nice and her eyes were all sparkly when she looked at me and..." He sat up and rested his head on his hand. "And...I like her a lot, already. Do you think she'd go on a date with me?"

"Hm, with the way she refused you already, I'd say no." He bluntly said, as he took a drink of his coffee/tea. Demyx nearly fell out of his chair from the force of Zexion's words. "You just don't care do ya Zex? Gah..." He stared wistfully at Ariana's back, as she was preparing another customer's coffee "Demyx, you are acting like a lovesick puppy, just like first grade all over again. She isn't worth it." He sighed and went back to his book.

The Mul-Hawk haired teen glared at his friend. "That was rude!" He slumped over the table again. "You're right. I'm being a doofus. Are you done? Should we go?" "Yeah, I'm done. Let's go." He stood up as he said this. Dem reluctantly stood, and glanced in the waitress's direction. He was startled to find her looking at him. She was startled as well and looked away with a blush. Demyx hurried after Zexion, a bit red himself.

Ariana's boss decided that this was the best time to yell at her newest employee. "Ari! Stop ogling and get back to work. I didn't hire you just because you're my best friend!" She playfully smacked Ari in the back of the head. "S-sorry, Windy-Chan! I just caught him staring at me..." She looks at Windy all worried. "Aw!"


End file.
